


She Said Yes

by LindtLuirae



Series: Sakura x Uchihas Short Story Collection [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smitten Shisui, gross uncle Madara, physician Sakura, shisaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindtLuirae/pseuds/LindtLuirae
Summary: In which Shisui crushes hard on his uncle’s physician.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui
Series: Sakura x Uchihas Short Story Collection [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726147
Comments: 38
Kudos: 137





	She Said Yes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Birkastan2018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birkastan2018/gifts).



> Beta’d by sweet al_holland~
> 
> Thank you birk for requesting this, it was so much fun to write 🥺❣️
> 
> Just in case, content warning: verbal sexual harassment.

“Sasu-chan,” Mikoto trilled as she entered her home laden with grocery bags. Her eldest son Itachi raced to her aid. “Are you ready to go yet?”

“Coming!” Sasuke yelled, knocked something over in his haste and muffled a curse. Moments later he came barreling down the stairs. “Okay, ready.”

Shisui smothered a chuckle from his perch at the kitchen counter and dug into his ice cream tube as he watched Mikoto pat Sasuke’s clothes free of wrinkles. “Come on, Sakura-chan is waiting.”

They left in a rush, Mikoto looking harried and Sasuke put-upon. It was Saturday, Sasuke’s day to check up on great uncle Madara. He was ancient and frail, and clinging to life with his fingernails. His latest ail resulted in a hip replacement and after a long, painful recovery Mikoto hired a physical therapist to help uncle Madara along.

The physician Haruno Sakura, Shisui had gathered over a dinner conversation last week, was a friend of Sasuke’s. Not a ‘close one’ he’d clarified hastily, his discomfort vaguely present in the tense tug of his shoulders, but an ‘excellent doctor’ he’d reassured.

“Think this will work out?” He wondered aloud. Itachi, who was putting away the groceries, turned to face him with a sigh and leaned tiredly against the counter. 

“Hopefully?” He sounded exasperated in a way people rarely got to see. Shisui was an honorary exception. “You know our uncle.”

Shisui had a sudden flashback to the poor nurse uncle Madara drove away with his less than savoury flirting. “Yep… I know,” he muttered darkly. Shisui tolerated a lot on a daily basis, but that had been a step too far.

Especially since the lack of a nurse saddled him, Sasuke and Itachi with babysitting duties. No one dared say no to aunt Mikoto, so when she’d asked them to take turns watching him when she was busy, no one could deny her her request. 

“Think Haruno will tolerate him?” Shisui asked, abandoning his ice cream.

“If she’s like Sasuke claims…” Itachi shrugged. “Probably. Hopefully.”

Hopefully.

Shisui sighed and went to put away his ice cream.

  
  


Haruno Sakura, he would learn the next day, had _pink_ hair. 

At first Shisui thought he’d entered the wrong house but that was indeed uncle Madara’s hall, and this pink-haired pretty woman was most definitely Haruno Sakura.

“Nice to meet you,” she’d said with a lovely smile. “We just finished our session, if you’d like to see him.”

It took him a second too long to find his voice, and when he did he stumbled a little over his words. “Um... oh, yes. Thank you. Did you … are you okay? Did he … did he bother you in any way?”

Her smile turned sly as she slowly backed away from him, winding a scarf around her neck. “We’ve had plenty of time to chat, he knows better now than to do anything. But thank you for your concern, Shisui-san.”

“Right,” he muttered, trying not to stare as she bent to fasten her boots on. “That’s great. Will you be visiting every day?”

“Yes, except weekends, twelve to two pm,” she responded cheerfully and slipped into her coat. “I have to go now. See you.”

He waved dumbly after her, sure he had made a complete idiot out of himself. But he couldn’t help it, she was so _captivating_. Her brilliant green eyes paired beautifully with her hair, her creamy skin pairing nicely with the red of her outfit to create a lively blend of colours.

Shisui went to greet his uncle with his mind only half present. Uncle Madara took one look at him and said: “I see you’ve met Sakura-chan.”

It snapped him back into his body with a jolt. Oh no. Uncle Madara did _not_ need additional ammunition to use against Shisui. He already had plenty to work with.

“Yes,” he said simply and tried to keep a blank face. “So… how was it?”

“Good, good…” the look in his eyes certainly did not bode well. “She’s a feisty little thing, I like her.”

Shisui should keep his mouth shut. Damned if he could. “I hope you’re being courteous uncle, one day someone will really get a restraining order.”

“Simmer down boy,” Madara scoffed. “The lady can speak for herself.”

Shisui resolved to later find out what Haruno had exactly said to his uncle. It hardly mattered if it was for selfish reasons—Shisui wasn’t above pettiness and he really wanted someone to put uncle Madara in his place (someone Mikoto couldn’t unleash her unforgiving wrath upon).

When Shisui showed up the next day bright and early to prepare his favourite uncle a hearty breakfast, Madara saw through his cover in a heartbeat. 

“I thought Itachi was coming today,” he remarked in his old weathered voice, sounding more smug than any eighty-five-year old man had the right to be. 

“Itachi doesn’t feel well,” Shisui offered his contrived response as casually as he could manage. “Stomach bug or something. Been hurling all day, trust me you want none of that.”

“Oh is that so?” His uncle hummed, unconvinced. “It wouldn’t happen to be because of the young miss, would it?”

Shisui scoffed. Inside, however, a jolt of panic rose through him. “Pffft. Of course not.”

After serving his uncle breakfast, Shisui only had a few moments to temper his heartbeat before the bell rang.

He did _not_ race to the door, no matter what his uncle later proclaimed to the rosette. “Haruno-san,” did he sound a little breathless? Gods, he sure hoped not. “Thank you for coming. Can I take your coat?”

She stepped in, smiling widely at him, so much so that his poor heart skipped a beat. Half of her hair was gathered up in a tiny ponytail, the rest gracing her shoulder in soft waves. Her little cat earrings were endearing in a way he hadn’t expected. 

“Nice earrings,” he blurted, and nearly lost his words at her beaming smile.

“Right?” She said excitedly, touching the dangling cat. “They’re a gift from my friend.”

She walked past him then to greet his uncle, like she hadn’t stunned him with a smile. Their conversation washed over him without registering in the slightest.

What was it about her? Dazed, he shook his head and followed them to his uncle’s room.

Uncle Madara was already proving to be a nuisance for he was prattling to Sakura about his ‘beloved nephew’ Shisui who came here today specifically to prepare him some breakfast. 

“Even though he always makes the eggs too runny,” his uncle added somewhat disdainfully. “But one has to count their blessings with a kid like him.”

“Hey,” Shisui said, mildly offended. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You _were_ raised like a stray wolf,” uncle Madara justified poorly. 

“Please ignore him,” he told Sakura instead, who was trying but failing to smother her chuckles.

“You should’ve seen the last girl he brought home,” he whispered to Sakura. “A total _skank_.”

Now Sakura burst into laughter which she tried to muffle for his sake. Shisui could feel his face burning with embarrassment.

“Uncle that’s rude,” Shisui attempted to smooth over the awkwardness hanging in the air. “Mari-chan was not like that.”

And then it got worse. Of course it did. “That’s what you say about all of them. What was her name? That one with the cute tits? Ah, Inami-chan. And the one before her with the piercing? Sas-something. And the busty redhead Kaedi? There was also Hima and that foreign lady Darlene—”

“Okay that’s enough,” he spluttered, no longer daring to glance at Haruno to see her reaction. “Just lay down and let Haruno-san do her job.”

But he just kept talking. “I thought you were a proud manwhore,” he teased. “What happened to that pride.”

Oh _gods_ he probably stood zero chances of asking for Haruno’s number now. Goddammit. 

“Or is it because you want to tap Missy's tight ass?” he crooned shamelessly, gesturing to Sakura who seemed unperturbed by his comment.

“Uncle Madara,” Shisui warned, at the ends of his wits. “Get. On. The. Bed.”

“Fine, fine,” he grumbled, affecting a put-upon tone as Sakura helped him on. He shamelessly let his body brush against hers as she helped him lie down, even as she sent him a warning glare. “You’re too pretty for him anyway. Such a sexy lil thing, you should wear a shorter skirt next time.”

No matter how many times Shisui had heard similar talk from his uncle, he couldn’t restrain his gaping reaction to it. “Uncle!” he barked, reprimanding. “ _Stop it._ ”

“He’s always been so sensitive,” Madara said sagely, like Shisui hadn’t spoken at all. “Especially when crushing on someone. He must have it bad for you, Sakura-chan.”

Haruno took pity on him. “Alright that’s enough of you,” she told his uncle with a playful pinch to his arm. “And it’s Sakura- _san_ for you, oji.”  
  


Later when she was done working her magic, and joined him in the kitchen for a glass of water, Shisui was almost too humiliated to look at her. “About what he said,” Shisui began, speaking to the floor. “Don’t … don’t believe anything he says. He's a senile old man and he loves to embarrass his nephews.”

“Yes, I’ve heard,” she reassured him with a chuckle. “He called Sasuke-kun an ass-duck.”

His eyes shot up to her own and he snorted, despite himself. “Oh? That’s a new one.”

“It’s a clever one,” she giggled, leaning closer to murmur conspiratorially. “Though don’t tell Sasuke-kun that I said that. I can see where your uncle drew his inspiration from.”

Laughter, his and hers, mingled in the warm kitchen. 

“He used to call Itachi dango-chan because he loved them so much. It drove him insane,” Shisui divulged, wishing to hear her laugh again. It was a light airy sound that rang pleasantly in his ears, and the way she laughed with her whole body was mesmerising.

“Oh no,” Sakura burst into soft giggles. “Poor Itachi-san. I thought I would be meeting him today. What’s he like?”

“Ah well … he's very meticulous, a bit of a clean freak but also very reliable and kind. He's also my best friend. You’ll like him,” Shisui said and couldn’t resist adding a little slyly. “Hopefully not too much though…”

Her smile was kind as she turned to regard him. “We’ll see … well Shisui-san, I have to go now, I still have an evening shift at the hospital. It was lovely that you tried to defend me back there, thank you.”

She patted his arm and left him planted on the kitchen tiles like they’d grown roots and ensnared him. She’d called him _lovely._

“See you,” he croaked, his stomach in knots.

  
  


When he returned the next day, on Sasuke’s day this time, he had no excuse to offer his uncle. Sasuke had only been far too grateful to have his uncle off his hands, so much that he promised Shisui free tickets to the next Sound Four concert.

“Shisui-san,” Sakura immediately smiled at the sight of him shuffling nervously at the bedroom’s entrance. “You’re here again.”

“Yes,” he said, and watched his uncle laugh gleefully.

“I told you that sweet ass is enough to lure in any man,” Madara leered at the rosette. “Not that little Shisui here is hard to lure in…”

Shisui ignored him. “I brought some coffee if you want.”

“I want coffee,” his uncle immediately demanded.

“No, it’s bad for your heart,” he denied firmly and secretly relished in getting back at his uncle, even if it was with something small and petty. “I hope you don’t mind cream, Haruno-san.”

“Please Shisui-san, just call me Sakura. Haruno makes me feel old,” she chuckled and accepted her coffee. “And I love all things sweet, good guess.”

 _You’re the sweetest_ , he wanted to say, and swallowed it down before he could. “Enjoy,” he simply offered, and followed the cup’s path to her lips.

The pink lipstick stain she left at the mouth of the cup was more alluring than it had any right to be. “Mm,” she hummed pleasantly. “Just what I needed. Thank you, Shisui-san.”

“Oh, give the poor boy a break,” Madara barked a harsh laugh. “Ha! Look at him blush!”

If he wasn’t blushing before, he definitely was now, if partly out of embarrassment. “Um, I’m gonna go prepare lunch,” he stammered, wishing to escape her gentle scrutiny, even when it made his stomach flip flop. “Behave, uncle. I mean it. Or I’ll tell aunty about it.”

Shisui prepared food and replayed what transpired over and over, dwelling on his silly reaction until he nearly drowned himself in the miso soup pot if it meant he could put himself out of his misery.

“Blushing, me,” he grumbled disbelievingly and chopped tomatoes a little too violently. “The audacity…”

In his frustrated fit, Shisui finished cooking in record time. Out of spite, he rearranged everything meticulously, and made sure to over-season his uncle’s dish.

He didn’t care that he was old and senile … Shisui was fed up with his remarks. 

“Lunch is ready,” he told them once Sakura was done. “I made enough for three, you should join us, Sakura-san.”

Her eyes warmed, effectively making his heart lodge in his throat. “Really? How sweet of you! Yes, please, I’d like to join you.”

Not even uncle Madara’s presence could sully his excitement at having her at their lunch table. Sweet, and blushing in the warm glow of the afternoon sun, she looked divine. 

Shisui found himself caught in fantasies of tracing the interesting calluses on her palms, in feeling her hair between his fingers. He imagined the way she would crane her head back when he leaned in to kiss her, how she would curl into him and rise on her tippy-toes. It was hard not to smile.

They made small, amiable chat, despite his uncle’s gripes and vanity, it was so good to listen to her talk about her passions and her plans for the future. She was abroad in Suna for the last six years getting her medical degree and only returned to Konoha recently to find a job. 

Sakura talked about how much has changed since then, and how she wished to visit all the new places and try all the new food. Shisui didn’t have much he could contribute without digging his own grave in his uncle’s presence but he enjoyed the excited cadence of her voice. 

However, the semi-peaceful setting was over too soon. 

“I’m sorry,” Sakura said kindly. “But my afternoon shift starts soon. Thank you for the food. You’re a great cook.”

Shisui smiled despite himself. “I’ll make you something even better tomorrow.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” she said with an airy chuckle and patted his arm like she had before. “Take care, Shisui-san.”

“See ya, Sakura-san,” he watched her go and wished he could go with her.

  
  


The next day Shisui bustled in the kitchen without shame. It _was_ his day after all.

Uncle Madara could be heard ranting and complaining from the next room—“only starts caring _not_ for his uncle but because of a cute little doctor, the bastard”—but Shisui tunes him out.

Nothing could ruin the excitement of the day, not when he was looking forward to having Sakura try more of his food. 

That and he planned to formally ask her out. 

With the excitement mingled a healthy dose of trepidation as Shisui wondered about what her answer could be. He was aware it might be a resounding no. That could be crushing.

He shook the thoughts away. _Focus_ , he told himself.

Sakura arrived at twelve on the dot, wearing a creamy coat and red scarf. He tried not to blatantly stare as she took them off, revealing a knee-length leather skirt and a wine-coloured long-sleeve top. 

“You look beautiful,” he blurted before he could catch himself, sure that his eyes were as wide as saucers.

The faint blush that rose in her cheeks made his fingertips twitch with longing to caress her face but he restrained himself as she murmured her thanks. 

“What’s the hold up boy?” his uncle barked, causing the both of them to startle. “I’m not getting any younger here!”

“I better hurry,” she said with an apologetic smile and was gone.

Dammit, couldn’t they be literally anywhere else? 

“Hello there, sweet cheeks,” Madara crooned, and Shisui nearly gagged. _Ew._

“Pipe down uncle!” he shouted threateningly from the kitchen.

“What? I was just admiring the backside view,” his uncle defended. One day Shisui was going to find an untraceable poison and then nothing was going to stop him.

He went back to preparing the food, realising he had plenty of time to make some dessert too. He didn’t care if he was going all out, he wanted to impress. The endless hours cooking with his aunt were finally paying off.

Sakura wandered out an hour in, following her nose. “Mm… that smells really good. Is that tempura?”

Shisui nodded happily. “Yes, do you like it?”

“It's my favourite,” she beamed, and he’d never seen a lovelier sight.

“Would you like to try it?” He grabbed a spoon and scooped a bite. “It’s ready whenever you are.”

She bit her smiling lips. “I wouldn’t say no to that.”

Shisui held out the spoon to her, fully expecting her to take it. But Sakura simply leaned in, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, and parted her lips. 

_Oh_. His face flamed as he fed her, mesmerised by the movement of her jaw as she chewed.

“Mm!” She said in surprise, her eyes widening. “This is _really_ good.”

He swallowed. It was now or never.

“I know a really good tempura restaurant downtown… maybe… maybe we can get lunch together sometime?” His teeth clicked shut and he waited with baited breath for her answer.

For a moment her eyes seemed to dance with amusement. “Are you asking me out, Shisui-san?”

_Yes._

“O-only if you want to, of course!” he stammered, and took another calming breath. “Yes … yes I’m asking you out. You’re smart, lovely, and beautiful, I’d be crazy not to.”

Her cheeks dusted with an endearing pink, like her hair, and this time he couldn’t resist tucking a wayward strand away from her face. “Give me a chance?”

She nodded mutely, trying and failing to resist the wide smile blooming on her face. “Okay. Yeah. Sure, just… call me?”

“You can bet on it,” he grinned as she grabbed a pen from her pocket and scribbled her number on his arm, leaving goosebumps under her touch. 

“What’s the hold up?!” Uncle Madara whined pitifully from his room.

“I better go,” she said again, her smile shy, and her face flushed beautifully.

“Can I convince you to knock him out?” he tried teasingly, though he wasn’t sure he didn’t entirely mean that.

“That would be very unprofessional,” she chided gently, still smiling as she backed away from him. 

“See you soon?” Shisui said hopefully.

“See you soon,” she confirmed and disappeared into his uncle’s room.

“Why’re you red?” His uncle could be heard demanding, but Shisui was too busy doing a celebratory dance.

_She said yes!_

_And_ he made her blush. 

Shisui counted it as a win.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know if you enjoyed this lil ShiSaku, I may have more in store 😉
> 
> Check out my other ShiSaku stories if you’re so inclined! I’m firmly in ShiSaku hell, see you there xD


End file.
